


无题

by Crimson_Aureliae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 打飞机, 有男女性交描写（。）, 现代paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 莫名其妙的合租奥尔光无差，写得非常随便





	1. Chapter 1

他不知道为什么，今天回家打开电脑后输入了那个网址。  
那是一个众所周知的色情视频网站。他从来没有打开过，但是它总在同伴们口中笑话里出现，那几个字母已经植根脑海，好像就等着今天似的。他想，虽然看色情网站不算什么好事，但至少以后朋友们谈起时他可以显得有经验些……  
于是他按下了回车键，立刻被首页弹出并自动播放的画面吓得一懵。一个女人白花花的乳房在另一个男人的撞击下晃荡，液体流了她一脸，更让他觉得冲击的是两人交合的部位，黝黑肿胀的阴茎进出着穴口，反光的液体从中流出……这样的场景着实是太下流了！！得亏他还没来得及打开声音……他暂停了视频，开始翻找耳机，性交的画面在眼前挥之不去，除开性冲动，更引起了他的好奇心——那样粗大的东西是怎么进去的呢？！联想到生理课上婴儿降生的知识，那里居然连人都能生出来，他不禁开始赞美母亲的伟大，并戴好了耳机。  
画面配上声音，刺激程度简直翻倍，这让没经受过多少色情产品历练的他感到过分淫荡，却也没办法移开视线，不多时他就浑身发烫，下面也理所当然地硬了……那没办法，今天估计也确实需要排解一下，不然他怎么会突然打开这个网站呢？只是利用色情视频解决性欲还是第一次，不免这样的行为觉得猥琐难堪，令人无法…………拒绝。  
他小心地锁好房门、拉上窗帘，打开电脑桌前的小台灯，营造一点安全感，心虚又不愿多想地脱掉了运动裤和内裤，他可不愿意提前弄脏，等会还得去浴室洗澡，总不能光着屁股出去吧……想起隔壁房间那位总是满嘴肉体的合租人，他甩了甩脑袋，不想被坏了兴致。  
他重新整理好情绪，光着下身坐在椅子上，握着已经硬起的阴茎，抽纸巾就放在桌沿。视频里那个女人的表情和呻吟十分忘情，似乎正因为另一个人的操弄而失神，他一边撸动又一边思考着，难道真的有这么舒服，以至于能够让她们抛下所有的矜持和端庄吗？毕竟这样的场景，他还从来没有在现实里见过，显得太不真实了。然而越是不真实，就越是淫秽，就越让他硬得难受，很快他的脑海里就没有这些理智的思考了，只剩下射精的欲望。他紧绷着身体，不能完全控制自己，下肢不自觉地张开并颤抖，手也加快了动作。  
快到了，快要射了，再……  
……！！！……  
…………啊。  
弄到大腿上去了，桌子上也是。  
他靠在椅背上轻轻喘气，郁闷又小心地擦掉白浊，即使爽到了也难免觉得后悔。  
“叩、叩。”  
——怎么这个时候会有人敲门？？？……  
“挚友，在睡觉吗？”  
是奥尔什方的声音。不管了，先装睡好了……  
过了一会，奥尔什方大概是看没人应答就走了。明明没有被发现，却莫名地缺乏安全感。大概是因为奥尔什方时常用那双澈亮的蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他，而且言语里也总是明示对他的关注和喜爱吧……虽然不好直接问，但从奥尔什方对所有他认为美丽的事物都直言不讳地赞美的习惯来判断，他对他来说并没有什么特别的……  
坏了，为什么想到这他的心里有点难过？  
他不敢细想，收拾残局后关掉了电脑，走出房门看见茶几上的外卖盒子，旁边还留了张字条：“路上顺手带了些零食回来，是你爱吃的卤鸡腿！”是奥尔什方的字迹。


	2. Chapter 2

墨色的低云悬在空中，没有一丝流动，和滚落的汗水正好相反。手机发来了一条条暴雨预警，今天的慢跑跟他本人现在一样，泡汤了。  
“这鬼天气……”  
光恶狠狠地啃着昨天跟合租人平分买来的西瓜，坐在阳台的小板凳上抱怨道。  
说起来，奥尔什方总是从外面带吃的回来。一开始他还真信了是吃不完分给他的，后来才发现好像不是这样。总是白吃白喝很不好意思，于是就变成了现在这种有点奇怪的情况：发现好吃的——发信息或打电话问爱不爱吃——平分价钱买回家。他们不在同一个校区上课，课表时间和作息的相差也很大，平时经常见不着人，只能在冰箱里见到对方带回来的食物。他们两个人都不怎么挑食，所以通话往往会变成问候和聊天。现在他已经习惯了话筒传来略显失控的激动声音，但是对旁人的调侃还是很苦恼。  
“这人好像天天都给你打电话啊？每次都给人家报告你在干嘛，难不成……？”  
“不成！在想什么呢，那是我的合租人！”  
“喔喔……原来如此……”  
“什么啊？！”  
最近这样调侃他的人越来越多，甚至由他经手的后辈也学坏了，真是没大没小！光暗自下决心，一定要让这群小毛孩吃点苦头。  
是钥匙转动的声音。今天奥尔什方回来得很早。不过也难怪，这回的暴风雨似乎达到了全市休业的程度。  
“你回来了！昨天你买的西瓜很甜啊！”  
“按照你教的办法挑回来的，挚友真厉害！”  
“厨房的砧板上还有好几块，我刚切的，尝尝吧！”  
“那我就不客气了。”  
精灵洗了洗手，带上一块西瓜和一张板凳也坐在他的旁边吃起来。不约而同地，他们的眼睛都看向乌黑的天空。这个城市很少遇到这种量级的暴风雨，如今眼前的气象确实比较少见。连续好几天的闷热很快就要结束了。  
“真甜啊，想做点西瓜奶茶……”  
“西瓜……奶茶？听起来就好喝！我来帮忙吧！”  
啊，他的这位合租人真的很喜欢奶茶。在尝遍了市区所有的奶茶店后，奥尔什方非常失望又充满干劲地决定——自己做！除了最拿手的伊修加德奶茶外，精灵还学着做了很多其他风味的奶茶，而他就承担试吃员的角色，提出改良意见。不过，精灵也是他的试吃员！周末的时候他才有空做饭，而精灵总是说他根本不是来试吃而是来享受的，夸他的厨艺比俾斯麦的大厨还要好。偶尔因为额外的学业任务不能吃上周末的饭菜，精灵还会肉眼可见地消沉下去……他曾经还开过“退休后一起开餐厅”的玩笑，听见这话的奥尔什方看起来感动得快要掉眼泪，也不知道是不是当真了……

趁他们准备奶茶和晚餐的空当，风悄悄刮了起来，被精灵及时关上的玻璃落地窗哐哐作响，两只小凳子挨在一起，看雨点啪嗒啪嗒地打在玻璃上。光终于做好了最后一道菜，关掉火之后才突然大叫一声“啊！！”地冲进房间，一阵响声后才灰溜溜地抱着被淋湿的被子出来。  
“啊！！真是抱歉，我忘记帮你关了！”  
“呃呜……不怪你，我自己都不记得关……被子我是昨天才换的啊……”  
精灵帮忙把湿掉的书本稍微擦干后塞进冰箱里，小声地说了一句：“你可以来我房间睡呀……”


End file.
